Jake and Marley Movies and the Park
by imasmartcookie
Summary: Jake and Marley are best friends, both hiding their feelings for the other. A casual sleepover brings out confessions from both Marley and Jake.


Here he was, Jake Puckerman, waiting for his best friend to arrive to his house. Marley and Jake had been close friends sophmore year, but they never took it beyond that. They had almost kissed on the bleachers, almost. During the summer between sophmore and junior year Marley and Jake hung out all the time. Jake had kissed Marley that summer at her house, it was a small kiss and didn't last very long, but they both felt the spark. Jake had wanted to talk to Marley about going on a date, but when he brought it up Marley was afraid. She was afraid of getting hurt, so she told him it was a mistake before he could say anything, she thought he was going to say that it was a mistake. They spent almost everyday together doing whatever there was to do like going to the fair, the park, even each other's houses. Jake was always there for Marley, he was there when she broke her arm falling off stage. He was there when that idiot Ryder broke her heart. Jake would've given anything to be in Ryder's shoes, he would given anything to take away Marley's pain. She was over Ryder soon though and decided to take a break from dating for a while. Jake never knew the reason that her and Ryder broke up. Marley had a small crush on Jake sophmore year, but that changed after the became friends, at least that's what Marley thought. Marley's mom had liked Jake since they met and had always known they secretly had feelings for each other, she never pushed or even asked Marley to talk about her feeling's towards Jake. Jake's mother absolutely adored Marley, they would talk if Marley was waiting for Jake to be ready to go somewhere, sometimes Marley even talked to her on the phone. She had become like a second mom to Marley over the last couple years and Jake's mom knew Jake and Marley had feelings for each other. Marley and Jake were both 17 and it was the summer before senior year. Jake's mom was working a late shift and wouldn't be home until after midnight, so Marley was coming over to hang out. Marley slowly walked up the steps to Jake's house and knocked on the door. She had on high waisted jeans and a gray tee, Marley was wearing gray flats and her hair was down. Jake opened the door and was stunned by how beautiful Marley looked, he started checking her out and Marley just thought he zoned out.  
"Step aside, dork." Marley said as she laughed and nudged Jake's shoulder walking through the door.  
"Ow!" Jake was faking hurt so Marley would say sorry.  
"Aww, did I hurt the wittle baby?" Marley said making a pouty face.  
"Yes, actually." Jake rubbed his shoulder as Marley walked towards him and their faces were only inches apart.  
"Well, sorry Puckerman."  
"Really, pulling the last name on me?"  
"Yep, I am. So what are we gonna do, you're boring me with your fake pain."  
"I don't know what do you wanna do?"  
"Let's watch a movie." Marley said going towards the stack of dvds in the livingroom.  
"Okay, what movie?"  
"The scariest one there is." Marley said removing all of Jake's mom's 'chick flicks' from the pile with a disgusted face.  
Jake loved that Marley didn't really care for the sappy romance movies.  
"How about the original Halloween." Marley said grabbing it and holding it up.  
"Good choice. Where do you want to watch it? In here or in my room?"  
"In your room. Get the popcorn, candy and drinks. I'll set it up and come back down here to help you carry it upstairs." Marley said walking up the stairs to Jake's room.  
"Okay, hurry up." Jake called to her, then headed to the kitchen.  
Marley went upstairs to Jake's room and put the dvd in the dvd player. She was surprised his room was clean, it was usually messy. She grabbed the tv and dvd player remote and set it on the bed after pausing the movie. Then, she went back downstairs to the kitchen to help Jake. She took a seat on a stool and rested hre head in her hands on the island.  
"Is the popcorn almost popped?"  
"Yep, almost. Here" Jake said handing Marley two cans of soda, a bag of twizlers, and sour patch kids.  
"Take that upstairs and I'll bring the poprcorn up in a minute"  
Marley grabbed the stuff and walked upstairs. She sat on the made bed and put the stuff in front of her. She laid back on the bed and sighed, waiting for Jake to come upastairs.  
"You okay, Marls?" Jake said walking into the room and sitting next to Marley.  
"Yeah, you were taking too long." Jake set the tray he had down on the bed.  
Marley sat up, grabbed the candy and soda and put it on the tray next to the popcorn. Then, she grabbed the remote and pressed play. Jake and Marley watched the movie in silence except for the occasional squeal from Marley and her saying "Don't go in there! Don't do it! I can't believe that bitch went in there! Is she crazy?!" Jake would laugh whenever Marley did that. After the movie they both went downstairs and put the remainder of the candy back and through away the trash.  
"Now what do you wanna do, Marls?"  
Marley thought about it for a minute then grabbed shoes. "Let's go to the park."  
"Okay let me get my shoes and jacket."  
Jake grabbed his shoes and two jackets, one for him one for Marley. Then, he walked back into the livingroom. He gave Marley the jacket and it was way too big on her. But, he liked the way she looked in his jacket.  
"Thanks, Jake. Now come on." Marley grabbed Jake's hand ran to the park.  
The park wasn't that far away, but it was dark out. So he and Marley stayed close. After a few minutes of running, he and Marley started to walk. In less than five minutes, they were at the park.  
"Race ya to the swings!" Marley said running.  
"Cheater!" Jake called out behind her.  
By the time he made it to the swings, Marley was already swinging.  
"I beat ya." Marley said laughing  
"Yeah, because you cheated." Jake sat on the swing.  
They swung for about twenty minutes, when Jake stopped and ran to the castle the kids played in. He climed up the ladder and sat down. Marley followed him.  
"Why are we up here?" Marley asked taking a seat next to him.  
"I like it up here." Marley yawned, it was getting close to 11:30  
"Someone's tired." Jake said  
"Yeah, I am." Marley laid her head in Jake's lap.  
About fifteen minutes later Jake thought Marley fell asleep. "I love you." He said it barely above a whisper, but Marley heard. Her stomache did a flip.  
Jake woke Marley up and told her she could stay the night at his house. She was half asleep, so she climed down the ladder after Jake and he could tell she was really tired.  
"Hop on." He said turning around. Marley smiled and jumped on his back.  
"Thanks, Jake. You're awesome."  
When Jake got home he laid Marley on the couch and she fell asleep for about an hour. Jake just watched her sleep sitting by her feet, waiting for his mom to come home. When Marley woke up she still wasn't home.  
"Hey." She said sitting up.  
"You still tired?"  
"A little. The nap helped."  
Jake smiled and Marley scooted closer to Jake. He turned to look her in the eyes. In one swift movement Marley's lips were on Jake's, and he wasn't protesting. When they parted they stayde close.  
"What was that for?" Jake asked smiling.  
"For loving me." Marley said as she kissed him again. After a few minutes they stopped and Marley looked Jake in the eyes.  
"I love you, too." She said laughing.  
They laid down on the couch together, he was holding her.  
"How long have you loved me?" Marley asked Jake.  
"Bleachers, sophmore year. How long have you loved me?"  
"Bleachers, sophmore year. That's why Ryder broke up with me, because he knew I loved you." Marley said as she pecked him on the lips.  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"I really do love you, Jake. More than anyone."  
"I love you, too." Jake said  
"I'll never get tired of hearing it." Marley laughed  
"Well, in that case, I love you, Marley Rose."  
"And I love you Jake Puckerman."  
Marley started kissing Jake and they hadn't even noticed the door being unlocked.  
"I knew it!" They jumped away from each other.  
"Hey mom." Jake said casually getting up.  
"Don't 'Hey mom' me! What was that?!" Marley was now standing next to Jake.  
"Mom, I'd like you to meet someone."  
"Jake, I've met Marley."  
"No, you've met Marley my best friend. This is Marley my girlfriend." Marley looked at Jake and smiled, happy finally hearing those words.  
Jake's mom ran up to then and hugged them.  
"I'm so happy for you two. Although this means no more sleepovers." Jake and Marley laughed.  
"Well in that case, I should be getting home to tell mom the good news."  
"Let me walk you." Jake grabbed Marleys and and they walked to Marley's house hand in hand.  
When they got to her house Marley turned around before going inside.  
"I love you, Jake." Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"I love you too, Marley. Tomorrow is our first official date."  
"See you tomorrow then."  
"Night, Marls."  
"Goodnight, Jake."


End file.
